


Guardians of the Sea

by melbopo



Series: Mel's 20gayteen Half Bday Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Courting Rituals, F/F, Folklore, I wrote too much so I kinda ended on a cliff hanger but not really, M/M, Magic, Pre-Relationship, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: for my follower milestone prompts:chapter one - maia/izzy + "It was you the whole time."chapter two - magnus/alec + "What happens if I do this?”





	1. Courting: Showing affection through gifts and trinkets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for my follower milestone prompt:  
> maia/izzy + "It was you the whole time."

The ocean is unusually still, not a single cloud for miles despite the raging storm from the night prior that threatened to capsize their ship. It’s calm in a way that usually signals visitors just on the horizon, the ease of traveling through the dark ocean waters with wind in the sails and the warm sun over head only made possible by magical allies.

Maia’s eyes never stray for more than a moment from the small waves by the side of the ship, eagerly awaiting their guest while still following her duties as second in command and master gunner to Captain Garroway. The glimmer of something just below the surface catches Maia’s eye, her full attention now onto the water.

Simon, fairly new to their crew and navigating the open waters, rushes to the edge of the ship, clearly having spotted the shine too and curious to determine if the deckhand stories are true. Maia stays where she is, the safer option when it isn’t certain who lurks out of sight, especially when some of their visitors can be...mischievous. Suddenly, a big splash of water sprays up the side of the boat, completely drenching Simon in cold, salty water.

Maia can’t help but chuckle as Simon sputters in indignation, whipping the water out of his eyes. Captain Garroway chuckles from next to her, “Didn’t even warn him?”

On the other side of Captain Garroway, their Head Healer, Magnus, shakes his head. “I did but clearly he had to learn on his own.” He leaves Maia and Captain Garroway, going to the opposite side of the ship from Simon, eyes on the water for any other signs of life.

A melodic laugh comes from the water, the source of the splash clearly amused with their antics. Simon’s eyes go wide in surprise at the sight of the merfolk swimming in the sea below, a dark green seaweed cape covering their chest and head. They turn over to swim on their back, still effortlessly keeping pace with the ship as they reveal their face. Maia’s heart sinks a little at the sight of their pale complexion and blonde crew cut, wishing it was a certain someone with sandy brown skin and wavy charcoal hair instead of Jace.

Simon’s expression changes from shock to anger as he exclaims, “What the hell was that for!”

Jace laughs again, “It’s initiation for all newcomers, regardless of how pretty their face is.”

Jace winks playfully and Simon’s face blushes redder than Clary’s hair before he turns away from the side of the boat, finding no worthy retort in the face of Jace’s flirting. His voice calls up, “What do you have for us today Captain Garroway?”

“More of the same and a couple of things we think may have been taken from you.” Captain Garroway responds, gesturing to Maia to lower down the crate. It’s an agreement that he has with the merfolk, trading inland fruits, useful trinkets, and other random odds and ends for safe passage and guidance across the ocean. Captain Garroway’s ship is the only one that the merfolk will trade with, probably well aware that all of his deckhands aren’t quite human either.

Maia lets go of the rope right as it nears the water, gravity causing it to land a little harder than necessary onto Jace’s stomach. He grunts when it makes contact, rolling his eyes at her dramatics. He turns back over onto his side, “My mother will look this over and I’ll be back but don’t worry, your crush will probably come too once she hears you’re on board.”

Maia wills away the blush on her cheeks at Jace bringing attention to her romantic feelings for his sister, even though she is sure that the whole ship is well aware by now. Her personal contribution of gifts to the crate not going amiss. She returns to her place at the helm, a slight smile on her lips at the prospect of seeing Isabelle and curious about whether her special gift this time will be just as well received as the others. 

The sun is only just about to set when the glimmer of dark navy green scales glint in the light pinks of the setting light alerts the crew to the merfolks arrival, three of them. Cape pulled back, the short dark haired head of Alec and blonde head of Jace swim to the bow of the ship to discuss the goods with Captain Garroway, but the third merfolk stays back.

Maia heads portside, pleased to see Isabelle already there swimming leisurely on her back. Her face lights up with a bright smile, teeth whiter than pearls, when she sees Maia. Maia can’t contain her own smile at the sight of Isabelle and doesn’t even pretend to. Maia sits down on the railing, waving down to Isabelle below. “It’s been a while.”

“Hello Maia.” Isabelle offers a friendly wave, the sleeve of her cape falling down and revealing a silver serpent bracelet wrapped around her arm. 

Warmth floods through Maia at seeing her gift so blatantly visible on Isabelle’s arm. Maia can’t help but ask, “New jewelry?”

Isabelle looks at her raised hand and then back to Maia, smile becoming even warmer. “I knew it.”

Mortification washes over Maia at the idea that she somehow revealed too much, that this gift was  _ too _ personal between them and giving away her affections. She tries to morph her expression into one of confusion but Isabelle isn’t buying it.

“I mean I had an idea ever since the magnifying glass but I thought maybe I was getting my hopes up over a beautiful face with eyes that shine like stars.” Isabelle gushes, her words becoming a little soft towards the end. “Receiving this after I told you how devastated that pirates broke my serpent whip in a fight was really the final clue: it was you the whole time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obvi maia then makes a deal with the moon goddess to join Isabelle in the water as a mermaid and lives happily ever after!!!  
> find me and this fic on tumblr [ here!](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/169640768136/congrats-again-lovely-for-the-prompt-maiaizzy)  
> Would love to know what you think of this universe and merfolk!! I have so many ideas for it...


	2. Lost at Sea but at least I have you with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for my follower milestone prompt:  
> magnus/alec + “What happens if I do this?”

“What happens if I do this?”

Alec asks, curious but weary potentially putting Magnus even further in danger. His hand hovers over the oar Magnus has at the back of the smallest ship Alec has ever seen, barely big enough for two.

“You’d change the direction of my boat.” Magnus answers simply, not even looking up from the magical text in his lap. It’s consumed his focus ever since Alec returned with the good news that Captain Garroway is heading for them.

For someone lost as sea, Magnus doesn’t seem even remotely worried. Well, he did seem a little unnerved when Alec first arrived. The relief that washed over Magnus’s face when Alec appeared, made his heart swell with pride and _maybe_ something else. Magnus didn’t explain why he was on a small boat, completely alone in the middle of the ocean, simply asked Alec to send word to Captain Garroway of Magnus’s location and that his mission was a success.

Alec was on his way back home from his visit to the neighboring kingdom, a diplomatic duty requirement, when the sound of a desperate chant reached him, _‘Guardians of the Sea, please guide me!’_ Very few knew how to call upon them, the merfolk, so despite being alone, Alec followed the call. He was glad he did, the idea of another merfolk that didn’t know Magnus finding him, made Alec’s stomach twist in knots.

Magnus’s voice pulls Alec back, “It’s a makeshift rudder, like big ships have on the stern to navigate the waters.” Alec makes an intrigued noise, seeing now what Magnus means even though the boat is currently not in motion to make it easier for Isabelle and Jace to lead Captain Garroway to them.

“I created a strong wind with my magic but I needed help steering so I could effectively get away.” Magnus explains further, the book closed in his lap now, full attention on Alec.

“What’d you use for a sail?”

“The other oar and my coat.”

Alec squints at Magnus before realizing that he’s completely serious. It’s resourceful, smart, and makes Alec fall just a little bit harder. He smiles, “Clever.”

“I know.” Magnus says with a smug smile that lights up his whole face and makes Alec’s heart flutter. The smile is quickly wiped from Magnus’s face as he grimaces in pain, clutching at his side.

“Magnus?!” Alec’s voice is panicked, his hands hovering just over the side of the boat, uncertain how to help.

The pain must subside for Magnus lets out a deep sigh, sending a small smile towards Alec. “I may have over exerted my magic today.”

That comment makes Alec really look at Magnus, all of him, realizing his face is pale and body tired. Alec opens his mouth to ask what Magnus needs to replenish his magic but the sound of parting waves in the distance catches Alec’s attention. He focuses in on his hearing, making out the undeniable sound of a large ship headed in their direction. It is too soon for it to be Captain Garroway, unlikely he would arrive so fast since he’s at least a two day sail away with winds in their favor.

Alec sings a little melody that sounds like rustling wind, calling out to his siblings. He waits a moment for their answering call but when one doesn’t come, dread fills him: what if these are the people Magnus fled from?

“You have to hide.” Alec announces, eyes scanning the horizon for something… anything..

“What? Why?” Magnus’s immediate panic recedes when he sees the serious expression in Alec’s face and his rigid, soldier-like posture.

Alec dives underwater, searching for the perfect place to hide. Finally he spots it, a collection of jagged rocks that barely jut out of the surface. They aren’t tall enough to hide behind but definitely dangerous enough to do damage to any ship that travels too close. Alec resurfaces behind Magnus, “Something big’s coming. Hold on tight and tell me when you see rocks.”

Magnus nods and does as instructed, grabbing onto the edges of the boat. Alec puts one hand on the back of the boat and the other on the side, undulating his tail faster and faster under the water to propel him and the boat forward, aiming for the rocks.

“Rocks spotted!” Alec slows his movements, peering around the side of the boat to carefully navigate Magnus in between the rocks.

“I’m going to swim ahead so I can create a thick fog to further hide us. I’ll be back.” Alec says without a second glance before dicing below the surface, mind on the mission at hand. Once he reasons he is far enough away, he surfaces again; Magnus is no longer in sight.

Alec cups his hands to his mouth, exhaling deeply from his gut as he hums a low tune. The air from his lungs passes through his hands, coming out as a dense gray cloud on the other side. Using his tail, Alec fans at the cloud to spread it out to be more fog like. Lastly, he blows on the fog to send it in the direction of Magnus. Satisfied with his handiwork, Alec dives under to head back to Magnus.

Alec returns quietly, enjoying the wide eyed, awe filled expression on Magnus’s face as he takes in the fog effectively cloaking him. A grin comes across his lips when he sees Alec. There’s a shine in Magnus’s eyes that makes Alec’s chest flutter, a smile easily mirroring on his own lips. “You know magic too?”

Alec rests his forearms on the side of the boat, raising one shoulder in a shrug. He wouldn’t say he knows magic, his capabilities not even close to the things he’s seen Magnus do. “Only a little, nothing like you or some other merfolk.” Magnus’s eyebrows draw forward, clearly intrigued. “There is a merfolk named Lydia that can turn us human again, but she has a hefty fee.”

“Oh really?”

“She wanted my hand in marriage, knowing I would never love her.” Alec says, his eyes looking somewhere over Magnus’s shoulder. “To me, a loveless future is not worth the price to be able to walk on land again.”

Magnus nods his head in understanding. “Thank you for trusting me and doing all of this.”

Alec tilts his head, his critical gaze returning to Magnus’s face. “I do trust you, I don’t know why but I do.”

Magnus smiles warmly, hand twirling around the fog, “Must be something in the air.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This universe got away from me... I have so many thoughts about it and would love to know what YOU think!  
> find me and this fic on tumblr [ here!](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/169718078821/46-malec)

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is gonna haunt me forever, isn't it?


End file.
